


Surprised to see me?

by lobaby



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Love, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobaby/pseuds/lobaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigyn wants a few words with Loki after she discovers he's alive and on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprised to see me?

**Author's Note:**

> It's not exquisite, just what I thought would happen if she came to Earth as he tried to take over it.

The empty building was relatively quiet except for the faint sounds of heels strolling down the hallway. Having never been in the building before, let alone not having been on the planet before, she walked with a confidence as if she knew exactly where she was going. As she reached the door she knew to be his chambers she walked in quietly, her footsteps now had no sound to them. He was turned away from her, reading something at his desk.

_Reading a book on spells no doubt._ She thought to herself. She smirked at the idea that she actually was able to sneak up on him. Him, the God of Mischief. How amusing.

"I might have known you'd create trouble if you ever came to Earth." She stated slowly walking around the room looking at all the details of it.

He turned around quickly to face her, startled by her words. She saw the surprised look on his face and grinned.

"You seem surprised to see me.” She said coyly. She stopped walking, her eyes finally meeting his.

He moved around his desk and stood in front of her, tall and fierce looking, trying his hardest to seem unaffected by her presence.

“Why are you here?” He inquired coldly, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Seems like a question I should be asking you.”

"I have no time for your silly questions or your stupid games." He said with a snarl, barely parting his teeth as he spoke.

"I play no games and my questions aren't silly, you just like avoiding them." Her eyes narrowed to his, as if to challenge his gaze.

"I'm here to reign this weak minded planet."

"For someone who was so adamant about not wanting the throne, you now suddenly want to dominate an entire planet. And Midgard no less." The sarcasm dripped from her words.

He clenched his fists, his jaw tightened. Everything had been going fine. All according to plan. He needed no distractions and now probably his biggest distraction was standing right in front of him. He noticed his face softening as he took her in, her long, blonde curls. The white, low cut designer suit she was wearing. She looked different in Midgard clothes. She looked good. Really good. Ok breathtaking. He scowled at her again, keeping focus on her petite form, trying to remain emotionless to her.

"What do you want?" He seethed.

"I wanted to see you again." She said bluntly, her voice hummed with innocence.

He almost couldn't bare it. The way she was looking at him made him want to fall into pieces. Her eyes. Her bright blue eyes pierced him with enough force to crack his harsh facade.

"Why?" He sneered.

"Do not act like you have no memory of what we are to each other." A mixture of suppressed anger and hurt echoed in her voice. All the while she remained completely calm, her eyes never leaving his. He hesitated at her words before she continued.

“Why are you here Loki?”

“I just told you!” Frustration and annoyance overwhelmed in his tone.

“No. You didn’t. Why are you on Midgard? What have they done to deserve this?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

“They are weak, simple creatures. I can show my father what I am capable of. What my brother cannot do.” He sounded less ferocious and more like a child with hurt feelings.

“Oh Loki.” She rolled her eyes.

“What?!”

“This isn’t you. Don’t let your anger and vengeance consume you. You are not this villain.” She said plainly.

“Do not assume to think you know me! You are just like everyone else, thinking they know me and what I can or cannot do! They have no idea! No one does!” He snapped at her, his face starting to flush.

She inched closer to him, eyes narrowed.

“I’m just like everyone else? I’m just like everyone else!” Her voice grew louder and louder. Infuriated that he said such a thing to her.

“Don’t you dare, Loki Odinson! Do you truly not remember what we were for each other? You forget how long I’ve known you and how well I know you? I am the one person who has ever understood you!”

He knew her words were true. The venom in his words were mere acts to try and drive her away. Back to Asgard. Where he knew she would be safe. He knew that having her by his side in Midgard during the uprising would only lead her to danger. And that he couldn’t have. He would never forgive himself.

He aimed his long, golden scepter directly at her throat, just inches away from her.

“Why do you care?” He snarled at her.

She looked at it, irritated, and pushed it away with her hand.

“Can you not aim that at me?”

It caught him off guard and aimed it again, the blue glow of its magic dancing at the top of it. She looked at it again, back at him then back at the glow. With a slide of her fingers, the blue glow was now flames dancing around in her palm and her fingertips and she watched it closely. The fire making her eyes glow. He was dumbfounded and watched as she merely played with it. And in an instant with a wave of her hand, it was gone. She looked back at him.

“You forget you’re not the only one who knows magic?” She grinned at him. “You did teach me everything you know.”

He, in fact, had forgotten. It worked in spreading fear in everyone else, he’d forgotten she’d be the one person to not be effected by it.

“Answer the question.” He sneered.

“Why do I care?’ She looked at him, then away as if the question itself hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt her snarky attitude disappear and she struggled to find the words.

“Because I love you.” She gazed at him with glossy eyes. His clenched jaw softened when he saw the tears building in her eyes.

“I thought I’d lost you.” Her voice cracked. “I mourned you. You have no idea what it’s like. To think you had lost the love of your life. And then I find that not only are you alive, but that you’re here.” She looked away and wiped the single tear that had fallen.

He was at a loss for words at that point. He didn’t have the strength in him anymore to be malicious to her. His heart couldn’t bear it. She sauntered towards him. Close enough to touch him. Close enough for him to become uneasy. She choked back any remaining tears and her voice was surprisingly composed and steady.

“You can be as angry as you can possibly get with your father, you can be angry with your brother. But as hard as you try, Loki, you can’t do it with me. It’s not possible. So stop pretending.”

He swallowed hard and looked away from her and back again.

“Just go.” He said softly, closing his eyes.

“Why?”

“Because…because I don’t want you here.” She noticed how he had to force the words out and the pained look on his face as he said it. She glared at him as if looking at him hard enough would make him tell the truth.

“You don’t want me here?” She placed a hand on his forearm. “Or you don’t think I’m safe here?”

Her words shocked him.

_Am I really that transparent? Have I lost my art of lying?_ Thoughts raced through his mind. _I keep forgetting how well she knows me._ It almost made him smile.

“Yes…” Is all he said, looking at her directly as if telling her the truth with his eyes.

They stared at each other for several seconds before she ran her fingers along the line of his collar, her fingertips lightly tracing his cool skin.

“Well…whether you like it or not…I’m not leaving.”

He froze under her touch, her simply being that close to him was making him sweat under his armor. He swallowed hard, trying not to lose control of himself. She could notice his nervous tension and smiled to herself. She stepped backwards slowly and waited for him to say something. He pulled what was left of his composure together and looked down at her.

“Then don’t. But don’t expect me to acknowledge your presence. I have things to take care and don’t need you in my way.”

“In your way…” She mumbled quietly to herself, almost snickering.

She started to back away, turning around facing the door leading back into the hall, her back to him.

“I always have…and always will be…on your side.” She said quietly.

“Then do yourself a favor and don’t be.” His once hateful words sounded almost sympathetic, like he was asking her to do it for her own good.

She walked to the door and stopped, putting her left hand up on the door frame. He noticed instantly she was still wearing her ring.

“You cannot ask me to do that.”

“Why not?”

“What kind of wife would I be if I did?” She asked rhetorically.

And with that, she was gone.

 

Sigyn's suit.


End file.
